


Glynder-stuff

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote these for /u/.<br/>Can be read as a cohesive plot, or stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An old flame

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork that inspired this: https://data.archive.moe/board/u/image/1415/58/1415580415593.png

Glynda heard the mutters well before she saw the source of the commotion and she felt in her gut just what could cause her fellow classmates to whisper and throw distrusting glances over their shoulders.  
  
She picked up a few phrases, adding to the gut feeling, making it a reasonable assessment. The fluttering in her stomach came to life as she saw the source and the likely culprit seated atop the lockers in the long hallway between the two wings making up the school.  
  
For once clad in the required winter uniform, albeit crooked enough to let the better part of her left shoulder shine behind the tantalising dark curls; Cinder Fall.  
Always the source of the latest rumours and gossips not only in their grade but of the whole school.  
There were few, counting staff, that did not know about her liberal take on conduct and behaviour, yet at the same time sporting an intellect sharp enough to ensure excellent grades to keep her around 'for just another' semester. A few of her friends, those with more connections than wit ensuring their prolonged stay in the school, walked past Glynda snickering at the successes of their matriarch.  
  
Forcing her stomach to settle, to have her recognised calm demeanour take forte, she takes the last few steps up to Cinder's dangling legs.  
"Cinder, there you are! I heard you've been shoplifting in town again!" Glynda catches the attention of the beauty seated in front and above her. Luckily, Cinder had chosen (in accordance to her own rules) to wear pants this day. Had she not, Glynda distraught considers in her head, she'd never be able to keep her face from burning as red as she now forces it not to.  
  
"If you keep skipping school to do stuff like this, you're going to get caught!" A warning, something Cinder must have heard times and times again. Yet, to fill her role as not only the class representative but also the pedantic thorn in Cinder's side, she airs it.  
  
"Why do you care?" With a pointedly loud 'pop', Cinder removes a lollipop Glynda is sure is one of this day's many illicit acquisitions. The look in the bright eyes are clearly amused, but without the hint of superiority and command she otherwise adds to it.  
  
"I... don't want to see you get punished..." Lowering her voice, so only the two of them hears it, Glynda admits her altruistic goals, albeit unable to keep them appear as impersonal as she had planned to.  
  
"Oh?" The lollipop is returned to its haven, and Cinder moves it around as she waits for a response. She knows she will get one.

* * *

 

The smell of smoke, most caused by dust wielded by the now limp user kept against her chest, Glynda recalls one of many times she had tried to steer Cinder from what in the end proved a detrimental lifestyle. The crooked temples of her glasses press into her head, yet Glynda can not bother to remove them. Doing that would require her to move one arm from the weight in her arms. Absently, she rubs her bloodied nose and the parts of the face she can reach, against her shoulder. She can not let go.  
  
Just like back then, her sole wish for Cinder had remained strong over the years, and as she presses her cheek wet with tears and blood against the helm of the same dark curls that had captivated her all those years ago, she voices them into an unresponsive ear.  
"I... Just want to keep you safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Thumps, snow falling from trees as thaw sets in, echoed through the small room but was unheard by its inhabitants. More interested in their discussion underneath the covers with their heads barely peeking out, the two whispered as they playfully argued.  
"... or, you know, you can just cut them? even the ends-" The blonde class representative was cut short by her bed fellow, her dark hair core of the discussion this early morning.  
"Cut? You wound me with words like those, please refrain from -" She had to keep herself from breaking into a grin as her, admirably intent on helping out, girlfriend brought up a new idea.  
"Or dye them? Wait, just the ends will be weird, heh. You should go for all blonde like a certain other." Now the red-head let her grin grow as she brought up a hand to scratch her cheek as if in deep thought, before retorting.  
"What's that, you concede to owe those golden curls simply to the tools of lesser man and not-" Again cut off, not with a suggestion but a stern look this time.  
"I'm trying to help, no need to be snarky." A fist lands loosely on the red-head's shoulder, forcing her to turn with her teeth shining in the slowly rising light.  
"I know, just that it's hard to concentrate, you know." the grin fades away and she instead move to place her lips on the just previously mentioned curls.  
"Oh, really, and why is that?" The blonde knew the answer, but still asked, her mood lightening with every sift peck against her locks.  
"That girl with certain curls of gold does that to me, I fear hormones are involved as well." Moving down from the locks, to the forehead, she lingers for a moment.  
"Guess this wont help then." Turning her head, she captures the taller girl's lips between her own, a shirt release before she attacks anew by gripping the stark red lips with a soft bite. Tugging free, the red-head's eye flicker in the dawn as she moves on top her unruly advisor.  
"On the contrary, it sharpened my focus, albeit on a different goal..." She admits before, with barely restrained need, makes sure to seal this advisor's lips with her own.  
  
To the morning class' surprise, Cinder Fall shows up with her long mane in braids. Glynda Goodwitch is simply late to her class and with her long scarf neatly tied around her neck.

* * *

Spring came, Cinder kept her hair ends red but grew tired of braiding after a few weeks. Summer passed, diplomas and honours were handed out, both of them earning their fair share to the chagrin of their classmates.  
A few lazy weeks were spent not minding the horrors lurking just beyond their walled domains. Enough care and planning was spent on that at school and the girls, like most their age, used the break to remind themselves of what it is they're training to protect.  
  
Like Cinder's family's namesake, fall arrived sooner than they hoped and again they found themselves being sorted into different classes. With their drastically different skill set and powers, the two lovers shared only a few key classes each week.  
Glynda, ever the working bee and paragon of behaviour and results, had come to share more classes with a supposed prodigy at the institution; Ozpin. Few knew whether his name was real or not and even fewer dared to ask.  
Rumours had it he was recruited by the military heads that governed the institution, a supposed force of nature clad in green with peculiar disposition for strong caffeinated drinks.  
  
Maybe young Ozpin saw in Glynda an equal, distant as she was from her classmates and highly regarded by the teachers, as she was the only one Ozpin himself chose to socialise with.  
At first confused, yet polite and helpful, Glynda came to learn that behind the appearance of a silent and aloof young man, a deeply troubled and pressed person with startling ability to predict the future resided.  
  
Be it minor details as outcome of a sport event or numbers of victims from Grimm incidents, he told Glynda it all.  
When he one day told her that he wouldn't mind her telling her girlfriend of this, two minutes after she first felt the need to, Glynda knew it not to be faux. However, Cinder was far from as trusting.  
  
"But he knew their names, before the details were released, a whole week ahead!" Glynda walked over to Cinder who sat on their bed, idly caring her nails.  
"So? He's already in the ops, if you believe the rumours." With complete, feigned, disinterest Cinder held her hand up to study the sun's reflection on her nails. "He could just get the reports, super-genius as he is."  
"I've never noticed him leaving the school grounds, not even once, I'm telling you it's for real." Glynda forced down the need to stomp, lest the neighbours downstairs got reason to complain again.  
"Not like there's post or anything... Seems you spend an awful lot of time keeping an eye on him, though." Moving her eyes from her nails to the angered tapping feet of Glynda, Cinder's eyes flash a hot steel red before reverting.  
She forced herself to keep her calms, she shan't do anything to lose Glynda as well.

* * *

  
The wind blew between twigs and leaves, a soothing sound for those in bed and sleeping, yet Glynda did not care for it.  
Against the very clear urges and stark dislike from her girlfriend, she had chosen to keep listening to Ozpin.  
Arguments, larger and more vile than their previous ones had been started over the young man's sake, and Glynda defending her need to hear him out. With every piece of knowledge of the future that Ozpin shared, the stronger she felt the need to hear more - not just out of curiosity but out of a sense of guilt.  
If she, like Cinder wished, let him and his revelations go ignored, she'd consider herself guilty for not helping those the two of them now did. It had started with small things, a note left in the apartment where a fire might come to start which would devour a whole street (if Ozpin's visions were true).  
  
When Ozpin one morning explained he could show Glynda his visions, her first instinct was to convince Cinder to take part.  
But, having not only avoided her in the few classes they shared but also come to avoid their shared room, it turned out to be only Glynda and Ozpin now standing in the vacant classroom.  
The visions, according to Ozpin, had almost in synch with the colder weather grown even darker than before and he pointedly let Glynda know that he wouldn't blame her if she regretted her choice. Something in Glynda's gut however told him that Ozpin already knew she would see it through, so she steeled herself as Ozpin finished of a can of drink.  
  
"So, well, I know I've told you a little how my Semblance work, but I feel the need to go deeper into it." He said as he placed the can down on the teacher's desk and then leaned against it.  
Glynda knew it worked well enough. From what she herself had tested against it, Ozpin controlled a certain area spanning from his body. All in the vicinity of the control could be manipulated in regards of motion. Items, still or moving, could be accelerated, lose acceleration or initiate acceleration.  
It had been a most practical skill in all combat focused areas of their curriculum, as the control was instantaneous as well as reflexive. She simply nodded to Ozpin to continue.  
"It's control of particles, in its most basic shape. I can alter their trajectories as well as movement. So, if I can slow down and stop them, I could also accelerate them, correct? That's in a sense what I need to do experience the visions." Glynda had started tapping a finger against her elbow, not too keen on any prolonged speeches this night. Whatever the means, if she could prove Ozpin to be true to Cinder, she'd be able to relax again.  
"Do you think time is absolute, Glynda? No need to answer, it was rhetorical." She had, mostly out of growing frustration opened her mouth to answer him, but now closed it again.  
"It is not. It bends, shifts and jitters with the movement of the universe. If nothing moved, time would not be. So, with same logic, advancing the movement will lead to the desired conclusion for what I'm capable of."  
Glynda might not fully agree with the several jumps in physics, but found no need to bring it to light now, especially if she'd be proven wrong shortly.  
"Had I only been able to control the particles, the fundamental parts of the universe, I'd never be able to succeed. So, perhaps my real Semblance likes deeper than I can know at this stage, as even in my aura I can experience the possible happenings evoked."  
Now Glynda's foot tapped restlessly as well, and Ozpin took note of it with a sigh.  
"I aim not to bore you with the details, just to better comprehend the mechanics and thus the dangers, Glynda." Again he looked almost a decade older than his lithe frame denied.  
"Just because I can take in possible futures does not make them guaranteed. Maybe they're self-fulfilling as I already know of them, just as well they can be made unattainable as well."  
  
"For example..." Here he stopped, and blinked as he looked out the window at the rustling trees outside.  
"I knew I would not drag up an example, as that would just make you more irritated and prolong you letting Cinder know." Cracking his neck, he faced Glynda again. Her feet and finger now still, she changed her stance under his green stare.  
"So, without further ado, have a glimpse of what could come to be."  
She must have been within his aura, as he suddenly stood in front of her with a palm raised, closing in on her forehead.  
Sound, probably distorted by his Semblance, echoed close to Glynda and came out of synch to the movements of his lips.  
"It'll be quick."  
And it was.  
  
Heat, waves of heat mixed with flickering movements of...people? - Before her brain had processed the vision, it had ended.  
As her brain processed what it had witnessed, revulsion filling her at the macabre images of destruction and misery that had befallen a city she did not know and people she hadn't seen, her body's signals about the warm body underneath her came later.  
The memory (as it now was to be considered that) had moved to pane over a field, or possibly a burnt forest, but quickly changed to the insides of a small and dainty kitchen. Details were sharper, even other senses than vision and touch let her know of the scorched man's face as he wriggled on the ground, hands covering the face as liquefied substance ran down the neck and crisping the hem of the shirt as it passed.  
  
"I swear, if you've done something to hear..." A voice, close by, behind her even - Cinder's voice as if carried through a tunnel got Glynda out of the memory.  
"Had we only been left undisturbed, it would not have-" Ozpin's voice as well, further away, heavy with resignation.  
"You wish, I've always known you've been up to something, god damned black-ops protégé." Cinder had cut Ozpin off, and Glynda felt herself being tugged tight in her embrace.  
"Hm? Nothing to say to that? Thought I wouldn't manage to dig it up, huh? Either you are a unleashed freak or a tamed one to end up here **after** being black-ops."  
With her mind back to the present, Glynda tried to move her hands to grab Cinder's - to let her know she was awake.  
"Ci-..." She was however quickly hushed by Cinder as she pressed a cool kiss to her cheek.  
"You're safe, okay? I got you out before he did anything, sweetie. You good to stand?" She sounded eager to have Glynda up and going, but she Glynda couldn't appease her beloved just yet.  
"No, not like that. He showed me a vision... It's true, something terrible will happen. We can, no must, stop it." The look on Cinder's face fell quickly, from angered and resolute to disbelieving and haunted.  
"No, did - did he do something? I swear I jumped in as fast as I could." Cinder moved to have Glynda rest against against her on the shoulder as she quickly glanced over Glynda's features. Scrunching her teeth together, she stroked a thumb over Glynda's cheek before turning towards Ozpin with a livid look.  
  
"I knew it, you've messed with her mind, you fucking-" With an almost feral noise, Cinder let Glynda fall against a table as she took of at Ozpin.  
Unsurprisingly, her spell-augmented fists did not touch Ozpin as he simply slowed her down as she got closer or just chose not to be there as she was about to land a hit. Yet, by either luck or one of those self-fulfilling happenings, Cinder got hold of Ozpin's sleeve as had just danced out of her reach.  
"Just try that on me." She voiced a dare as she moved in to place her other fists somewhere in the facial region of Ozpin.  
"Yes, that I did." Ozpin responded quickly, and smacked an open fist against Cinder's forehead.  
  
For Glynda, the two appeared to be in a complete standstill, neither did not appear to move and it took a second for her to realise they truly did not. Perhaps it was because the two were in Ozpin's aura, or something had gone terribly wrong, not even the dust they had stirred moved. Then, light as well seemed to behave strangely, as she soon saw the blackboard far to her right reflected against what had been Cinder's shoulder. Shortly thereafter, like a filled container left to float in space, the aura was clearly visible like a bubble before bursting in flames and strong winds that blew out windows and had Glynda glide against the mixed furniture of the classroom.  
  
Glynda felt several parts of her back ache after either thinly piercing her skin or just mangling her in the explosion, but it was the triumphant stance of Cinder that stopped her from breathing.  
In a swirl of embers and flames, she stood half-bent as she swore over the still body of Ozpin. After a weak, but heartfelt kick, Cinder let Ozpin lie and stumbled to look for Glynda.  
  
"Oh, dear, are you okay? Ca-can you stand?" Moments after seeing Glynda mixed with the broken furniture and utilities, she ran up to move her out of the rubble.  
"He's mad, all kinds of it, we got to go - are you bleeding? Oh, not much, good, let's go..." Muttering more to herself than holding a conversation with Glynda, Cinder helped her up and carefully took most of her weight.  
"Okay, there, now we get out of he-..." A soft cough, and stirring clothes stopped Cinder in her track, and Glynda felt the muscles tighten underneath the soft shirt she wore.  
"It would appear you two forgot something. I do not need to touch." A pat, like a soft clap, and Cinder gave off a terrified shriek as her hair lit up. Glynda, still unstable after the explosion and possible concussion keeping her balance off, was strongly pushed away as Cinder started to frantically wave her hands to stop this first fire she could not control.  
Glynda saw Cinder turn, and still waving, ran towards Ozpin as he lay propped up against the remains of a table.  
  
Just a short distance away, and the flames now moved past her scalp and to her clothes, Cinder threw herself against Ozpin.  
"And then, she fell." Glynda heard the words as all had turned silent for just a moment as Cinder had left the floor, and for a short moment the flames were still over her body. Then, as if launched along with a rocket, she flew through a window, taking with her the few remaining pieces of glass left.  
  
Her mouth open in a silent shout, Glynda heard the crackling of branches under the tormented shouts of Cinder as she fell. A power, fuelled by a desperate hope, had her drag herself along the crackled floor towards the windows that now only let the sound of Fall leaves rustling.

* * *

 

  
Not only had the administration had to deal with a destroyed classroom, but also the disappearance of one of their most excellent students along with the same student's room mate requesting leave for personal reasons. The papers had not even been signed before there was only clothes for one left in the room the two students once shared, and Glynda stood looking at the boat slowly making its way to the harbour.  
She had, not long after Cinder's disappearance, heard that certain shady clinics and individuals had met a deeply scarred individual. So, it was the trail of Cinder's bandages and aches she followed down to this pier.  
  
The soft thuds of three she had quickly learnt was the new signature of Ozpin resonated in the wood underneath her.  
She had not spoken to him since the incident, only read about his wounded leg in medical reports and heard about it in the hearings she had endured before requesting leave.  
  
"She's far gone, but you will have a better chance if you take-..." Without turning, she waved off his words. Two weeks away from him was not enough.  
"No, Ozpin. Not now, please." She jostled the bag over her shoulder to focus on something else but the tears she felt making themselves known.  
"Of course, just...be careful." He did not say anything more, just stood there silent as the boat came to a stop and let of its passengers.  
  
As she made her way onboard, Glynda knew that all she could have possibly said that man - he knew already. And just as well, the two of them knew what he would have said.  
'You will be back.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related image - http://hiwonoafu.tumblr.com/post/107882951119 (spoiler: It's the Glynder one.)

No one would ever call Glynda Goodwitch unhelpful. Some might venture as far as to call her somewhat distant, but in her own way, still caring. That's from those not in the target of her almost daily corrections of her classmates. Be it their dresses, ties or skirts, she gives a nod and the offending party quickly corrects.  
To her chagrin, and most likely possible victim's peace, her influence did not reach beyond the classroom. A seat in the student council meant little when she faced the elder students, sloppily dressed and lounging in the corridors as she passed between her classes.  
  
So, how is it then that she now find herself with the most renowned delinquent of the school, not only among currently enrolled but of past years as well, riding on her back as she makes her way through the edge of Emerald Forest?  
This certain delinquent, soft wisps of a warm perfume almost covering the smell of tobacco and burnt grass, was the last person anyone knowing Glynda would ever expect see her help.  
Those knowing the girl, now deeply blushing from a cold, would also be confused by the unlikely pair.  
  
"So, what exactly were you doing in that glade?" Glynda carefully asks her trustee, who coughs carefully before rasping a reply.  
"Sleeping. Stu-, so stuffy air in the dorms." Shifting her grip to cough over her own shoulder, the girl replies vaguely.  
"Mhhm, so about that small burnt patch of grass right next to you, a major coincidence, no?" Glynda keeps her voice from taking on the tone she uses on her classmates when she smells poor lies, and carefully step over a boulder no one has cared to remove from the path.  
"Yeah, a coincidence, truly. Or, or are you insuining...insinuating something ignoble?" Glynda dodged a low-hanging branch, wondering whether it was a serious effort to ward off responsibility or an even worse attempt at a joke.  
"And the fact you smell of tobacco, purely misguided misjudgement from my part then?" Glynda did not get an answer, and as she made sure not drop the girl on her back, she crossed the final ditch marking the forest's end.  
"Ho-how much?" Glynda had just planned to ask if the girl wanted to walk the last hundred metres or so, but stopped simply to turn her head around in surprise.  
"Of what? To the nurse, I guess about few hundred metres. Why?" All Glynda saw was the unruly mane of red-tipped hair and a deep blush on the bit of the ear that peeked through.  
"No, t-to forget all this." A scoff, and the mane moved as the girl turned to face Glynda.  
"You know, you're famous even in our grade. Astute, gravely and incorruptible - that's what they say." Something in the girl's eyes had Glynda turn her head around, and disturbingly enough it was the reverse of the last trait attributed her that caused it.  
"I won't take any money, okay? I was just doing what was required of me, to check the popular retreats at the end of the week, and so..." All the reasons she could conjure up felt hollow, and she corrected her hold on the girl's end with a soft cough to calm her throat.  
"So not money then, okay... I'd offer you my notes, but I've heard you got even better grades than I did." Now the girl laughed, albeit ending with another cough, Glynda fought down the quickly rising need to making sure she would hear it again.  
"Okay, miss Fall, if it's a deal you want, I can give you one. You tell me the truth, have the nurse check you and I won't file a report." A part of Glynda, the paragon of righteousness she's always prized so highly, threw itself on its sword - knowing no honour was to be restored further ahead.  
"Really? Well, sure," The girl cut herself off, and Glynda felt her nod as she added "if you carry me there, if you'd be so kind." Glynda would have done that regardless, not only to prolong the sensation of the girl against her back but also to assure her safety. More of the former than the latter, though.  
"We got a deal then." Glynda said nothing more, not trusting her voice to hold, as all the values corrupted in this short moment would spread into it. So, silently she started walking anew.  
  
"I did not lie, that much... The dorms are horrendous in this heat." The girl spoke after a few steps, and Glynda gladly accepted it to fill the silence.  
"So, I went to lie down there, enjoy the sun and alike." Glynda shot a disbelieving glance over her shoulder.  
"Alike, as in a smoke, yes. Does it really smell that bad?" To Glynda, it smelled bad, but calling the girl bad-smelling had her stomach vault so she shrugged in response. The girl quickly changed her grip at the shrug, and took a few careful sniffs.  
"Hah, I got a cold so what good does that do? Anyhow, so yeah, I might have fallen asleep or just dozed off." Glynda thanked her instincts, as well as well-planned 'end of week'-schedule that had her walking through the forest after class.  
"And then... Well, in comes the armoured knight in white." Another cough, and Glynda shook her head rid the all-too quick thoughts of her enacting that role in a more fitting guise.  
"Luckily, that I did." They had now left the massive lawn of the institution and neared the vaults and domes that lead to the inner yard, through which they had to travel to quickest reach the nurse's office.  
"Yes, lucky." Throughout her story, the girl had sounded growingly tired, and with this she was clearly just a yawn away from sleeping against Glynda's back.  
"You know, the boys in my class got a name for you, not just them, but whatever..." The girl grew quiet, possibly fallen asleep in her speech, but shortly thereafter continued.  
"'Goldilocks', heh. It's a little shallow, but fitting still." Again she got quiet, and Glynda felt the girl's head soon placed on her shoulder. The heat radiating off her face and body could not be only from the cold, so Glynda focused on the prospect of the girl's Semblance being related to heat to keep her mind from the fact that the girl's well-endowed (compared to her length and weight) bosom pressed into her back.  
"Hmm... Just one thing they missed." She whispered more than anything now, and Glynda strained herself not only to listen but also not to press her cheek against the other girl's.  
"No one lays a hand on my Goldilocks."


End file.
